Wilforce Range X
The Wilforce Range X is a military off-road car in Just Cause 2. Appearance The Wilforce Range X, like all Wilforce vehicles, is based on the Jeep Wrangler. It seems to be identical to the Wilforce Trek II, only with the roof packed up leaving the roll cage exposed. It spawns in desert, snow and jungle camouflage. In 'Siphoning Gas' it spawns in dark blue camouflage. It's one of the three vehicles in the Wilforce series: *Wilforce Trekstar. *Wilforce Trek II. *Wilforce Range X. It's made by the fictional company Wilforce. Performance Acceleration and speed are fairly good and handling is very good both on-road and off-road. The Wilforce Range X makes an excellent pursuit vehicle, which is why the Panau Military uses it as a pursuit and patrol vehicle. It is almost brilliant for a getaway vehicle but smaller vehicles like the Hamaya GSY650 will speed up to it quite effortlessly. However, when the player controls the Range X, the AI sometimes shoots the wheels, rendering the car useless for escape, so it may be good to take out pursuers perquisite to using the Range X. It's very good at withstanding heavy crashes, even with oncoming vehicles at high speeds. Like other Wilforce types, the AI (during Heat) is less than perfect and will often crash (but not explode) into larger vehicles, giving you a few moments to flee before it maneuvers around the vehicle and continues chasing you. Locations *The most common Panau Military version can be found both in traffic and parked at many of the military Checkpoints at various towns and settlements around Panau. *A unique Japanese Military version appears during the mission Stranded at X:3260; Y:1495. *A unique one with blue and black camouflage appears in the mission Siphoning Gas. It's used by armed Pipeline workers. Trivia *The Wilforce Range X will give you 50 Chaos points and 300 dollars upon destruction. You can use this as a handy way of getting money, if a Race is too difficult for you. *You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. Gallery Wilforce Range X.jpg|The Panau Military version parked at a Checkpoint. Wilforce Range X (Japanese military).jpg|The Japanese Military version. Rico's character model has been changed also. Wilforce Range X (modified).png|A red one in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Ular Bering plus Japanese Military Wilforce Range X.JPG|The Japanese Military version alongside the Ular Boys Bering I-86DP. Dalton N90 and Wilforce Range X.JPG|At Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Wilforce Range X Front Just Cause 2.jpeg|In desert camouflage. Wilforce Range X Back Just Cause 2.jpeg|In desert camouflage. Saul Sukarno successful extraction.jpg|At Kampung Penggali after Jumping Parole. SV-1003 Raider with MV V880 and Wilforce Range X.jpg|At far left. The center vehicle is a SV-1003 Raider and at far right is a MV V880. Screenshot taken at Awan Cendawan Power Plant right after Power Surge. Blue Wilforce Range X.png|The Unique Blue version from Siphoning Gas. 1024px-2008_Wrangler_JK_Unlimited_Sahara.jpg|The Jeep Wrangler, the vehicle it is based on. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Faction vehicles in Panau